


【K莫】饱肉气勇决

by WhiteKylin



Category: Kmo - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-10-05 01:43:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20480870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhiteKylin/pseuds/WhiteKylin





	【K莫】饱肉气勇决

感受着KO的体温，洗澡完毕后好不容易压住的下半身的兴奋，又在此刻有了抬头的趋势，KO的手便在此刻盖在郝眉的胸口。  
有意或者无意，温热的手掌轻轻摩擦美人的乳头，他轻哼一声，不禁喊了句：“老公。”  
KO低声，在他耳畔念了句：“老婆。”随即他的右手手掌往上，从脖颈处轻轻抚摸，环抱来到郝眉的嘴唇边。  
漆黑的卧室只留有皮肤与床被摩擦的声音，窗外城市的灯光透不过厚重的窗帘，两个人的鼻息稍稍加粗。  
“张嘴。”KO的声音再度自耳旁传来，径直传到深处。  
郝眉张嘴，KO修长的食指温柔伸入其中，前者口中生津，双唇忍不住将之含住。  
另一只宽大的手掌复又盖在胸膛，于两点突起处来回揉捏。  
浓重的睡意如糖蜜化开，与逐渐浓稠的欲望融成一杯深夜的酒，困顿间勾起郝眉模糊的渴求。脑中浮现那日在梦中与KO相互缠绵的画面，后颈浸湿一层汗水，又不禁喘息一声，却因为口含手指，声音留在咽喉，唯有舌尖在颤动。  
挺立的乳头已经发红，如同他的面色，却因为在暗色中，无人得知。  
那只不安分的手摸索了一阵，从胸口下到腹部，美人浑身一紧，双腿夹紧床被一角。  
“怕痒？”问。  
“嗯……”答。  
因而手掌只是轻轻划过腹部，便握住了郝眉身下火热的坚硬之物。郝眉身体一阵酥麻，双腿伸直打开，纤细的腰部往上拱起，臀部的肌肉也随之用力。  
右手食指从嘴唇中退出，带出一串银丝，手腕从郝眉后颈抽回，KO又道：“坐起来。”  
美人睁眼，微弱的光线在瞳孔适应后，洒在KO的脸庞上，光是看到这张英气逼人的脸，身下的物体便越发滚烫。  
右腿跨过KO双腿，盘坐而下，郝眉也不知KO说的坐下来是哪种姿势。他除了紧张，也很迷糊，只依照着当下的本能，乖乖坐到KO的大腿根上。  
“握住。”KO道，虽然与平日一般没有太多表情，但心中并不平静，有一团炽热的火焰正在腹下燃烧。  
郝眉双手握住KO尚有些柔软的下体，上下抽动，就见它逐渐充血，耸然起立。都是男生，接下来的操作并不陌生，富有律动手臂的上上下下，游走一阵后，郝眉将自己的挺立与KO的挺立一起合在掌中，共同揉搓。  
脸颊湿了，后背湿了，自己的挺立也流出湿润透明的液体，附着在两物之间，接触更为顺滑。  
郝眉感觉越发兴奋，明明只是拨弄了几回，几乎就要喷薄而出。他赶忙停下手中的动作，俯身，将胸膛与KO的胸膛贴合，喘息了一会儿。一边喘，他一边尴尬地笑了笑：“有点儿累……”  
KO将嘴吻上来，先是轻轻一碰，而后拉开，咬住美人的耳垂，双掌同时覆盖上对方柔软的臀部，用力抓住。  
郝眉仰头，虽不是第一次了，他仍不知接下来该做什么，因而KO的每一个动作，每一句话，他都尽力去配合。  
此时他抬了抬臀部，迎合手掌，下身微微的瘙痒开始蔓延。  
KO咬过耳垂，双唇又在郝眉喉结处用力吮吸，接着咬住乳头，牙齿轻磕。每到一处，都有愈发诱人的喘息伴随。  
吻过许多处后，美人抬起的臀部不由摆动，双手抓住对方的肩膀，手指几乎嵌入肉体中。  
KO明白时候到了，起身，托着郝眉躺下，两人于是换了方位。  
双掌托起、打开郝眉的双腿，两瓣之间的私处暴露在空气中，紧张地收缩着。  
KO温柔抚摸美人的大腿，行至腿根，再度握住挺立，道：“放轻松。”  
“嗯……”面对即将到来的刺激，郝眉话音略微颤抖，但身体的燥热无可挽回，他一边畏惧着，也一边期待着。  
“放心。”KO说完，往粉嫩的周围倒上润滑液，伸出食指，借着液体划了两圈，指尖缓缓滑入中心。  
最先的感觉是冰凉，润滑液与空气的温度相同，比体温更低，而后手指的温度跟着液体传递，郝眉随之感受到肿胀感。  
他喘着粗气，双拳紧握，用几秒逐渐适应了肿胀，心中不由松了口气——似乎确实没第一回那般疼了。  
KO轻轻道：“我用两根了。”  
郝眉闭目点头。  
“慢慢来。”KO又道，随后双指一起进入。  
“嘶……”美人吸了口气，这股肿胀感明显比刚才更剧烈，他也感到了一丝疼痛。虽然KO叫他放松，他也在尽全力喘气，但身体依旧僵硬。  
用双指扩张了一会儿，KO到出更多润滑液，然后给胯间的庞然大物戴上安全套。  
“我进去了。”  
“嗯，轻点儿……”  
硕大的挺立抵在私处外口，稍稍用力，郝眉立马感受比两指更加粗壮的物体要进去，他本能缩紧，想要排斥。  
KO腰腹用力，意图将坚硬之物往里推送，却在门口抵住，怎么都无法进入。他只得放下郝眉的双腿，双方都没有太多经验，而他的器物实在太大了，每回进入都是一次费力的挑战。  
“再来……”美人用枕头罩住脑袋，“你……你用力就行，我没事……”说着他抬起发抖的双腿，尽力张开股间的孔洞。  
“嗯。”  
两人的额头渗出汗水。  
KO用手掌套弄了两下，抬起郝眉的后腰，对准位置，屏息，腰部再次用力，稍加使劲，终于缓缓插入。  
“嘶……”郝眉闭眼皱眉。  
“我不动，你适应一下。”KO躬身，吻在郝眉唇上，后者用鼻息穿着粗气。  
“呼……呼……”十秒后，美人点头，无声示意KO可以继续运动。  
KO挺腰，往更深处捅入，而后开始轻缓地抽插。  
郝眉咬住双唇，死死抓住男友的双臂，疼痛之中，他逐渐感受到一丝快意，因而睁眼看向KO的脸。  
鼻梁挺拔，双目深邃，嘴唇紧闭，下颚性感。  
他心中热流滚烫，KO心有灵犀，逐渐加快抽动的频率，身下的大床传来吱呀的声音。  
十指相扣，同一姿势的运动就在美人的喘息里持续了十分钟，KO忽然抽出挺立之物，双臂将郝眉翻转一面，抬起他的胯部，重新插入，填满彼此还在膨胀的欲望。  
美人的背后都是汗，腰窝因为汗水在月色里发亮，KO呼出一口气，再次加大双腿摆动的幅度。  
“嗯，嗯……”郝眉不断呻吟着，KO用掌心的温度传递给他更多慰藉。  
又是漫长而不舍十五分钟过去，汹涌不断的摩擦与勾连带来的欲望几乎就要达到顶点，美人回到躺姿，KO俯身，除却身下，两人的身躯也紧密贴合着。  
近到郝眉能看到KO的每一根睫毛，他的双手无力摊开，双腿抬起张开，膝盖被KO捏在掌中。  
对方的腹部在他的两腿之间来回推送，进出的频率再次加快。  
痛感与快感同时攀升，郝眉只觉房间内的一切事物在融化，自己的胸膛，后颈，还有身体的其他部分都冒出汗水，与床单黏在一起。  
他喘息着，想摆脱这股粘稠感，却无论如何也摆脱不了，只有KO的动作毫不停歇。  
而后他忽然发觉，那股疼痛似乎也没有那么痛，KO棱角分明的脸从眼中化到心里，郝眉的感官里又浮现对方健硕的大腿，完美的腹肌，以及腹肌之下，耸然而立的物体。  
更大的欲望在粘稠中滋生，他渴望与那个物体更深的结合，即便是舍弃肉体，也要相互包裹的结合。  
还不够，还不够……更深，更深……  
“KO……”  
在不断加深的临界点，一股热流自下腹突然流淌，找到出口，迸发而涌！  
“啊……”他大声喘息。  
与此同时，KO用力挺入最深处，灼热的液体随之喷射，巨量的乳白色转瞬充满套子，扩充着郝眉的瘙痒。  
两人的汗水在腹间融合，又包裹住郝眉射出的液体，空气里的味道难以言说。双唇贴紧，他们便以这个姿势抱了很久。  
郝眉浑身无力，四肢牢牢锁住KO，快感渐渐散去，他的胸膛仍在剧烈起伏。  
KO看着他，微微一笑，美人回以微笑。  
“再来？”KO问。  
于是美人的笑容转瞬消失，泪眼婆娑：“还来？饶了我吧……”  
KO起身，身下的粗壮之物竟然再次挺立，郝眉双手捂住屁股，飞快摇头：“不来了，真不来了！”  
他的呼喊却未起效，KO的魔掌再次掰开他的双腿，又是一夜无眠。


End file.
